


Jeffersonian Summer Picnic: Rules and Regulations

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Also Cam is adorable, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Team as Family, Water Guns, happy summer, i always use too many tags whoop, mature adults here, pool party (kinda), these are professional scientists people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: 1. Dr. Hodgins is not allowed to design the sprinkler system.2. The next person to ruin one of Cam's dresses will have to pay for it.3. Aubrey must be kept away from the food until everyone else has gotten at least one serving.4. Do not, under any circumstance, put Cam, Booth, Brennan, and Aubrey on the same team in a water gun war.5. "Squints vs Squinterns" is never a good idea.





	Jeffersonian Summer Picnic: Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was struck by inspiration today during a hose fight with my sister and promptly came inside and wrote this. Each rule will have its own chapter, and I hope there will be more than five. Feel free to comment suggestions!

Really, everything had been going remarkably well. Too well, Cam knew, for any event with her team involved. At this point, everybody had finished their meals and were lounging on blankets in the sun. It was the first day of the Jeffersonian’s modified summer hours, which meant it was the afternoon of the staff picnic. Booth and Brennan were on a large blanket shared with Hodgins and Angela, laughing as they watched Christine, Michael, Michelle, and Aubrey throw a frisbee. A few of the archeology staff were dozing under a sun shelter. Cam can spot Wendell, Jessica, and Fuentes chatting with a few interns whose department she couldn’t place as they passed around a science journal. Oh, that was right, Rachel Knight from Astronomy and Aeronautics had gotten a paper published; the announcement had appeared in the newsletter. Her people-watching is interrupted by a voice in her ear. “Having fun?” Arastoo murmurs, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
Cam twists around to give him a quick kiss. “This is very relaxing,” she informs him. Looking back, she should have known better than to say that aloud.  
“Hey guys, check this out,” calls Hodgins, attracting the attention of the frisbee players, his friends and family, and a couple of Art Restoration staff members. The Archeologists looked vaguely curious as well.  
“Please tell me you know what he’s talking about and it’s not something that could explode or cause any other negative effects,” Cam asks Arastoo, voice low.  
“I’ve got nothing,” her fiance replies, shaking his head. Cam cursed under her breath.  
“Honey, what are you doing?” Asks Angela, setting down her martini but making no other effort to stop her husband from carrying a large box out to the middle of the grass.  
“I am so glad you asked, Ange,” Hodgins repliez, sounding about as gleeful as he’d sounded when he and Wendell had blown up a small shed. The entomologist wheels over to a thickly growing garden and extracts a hose, which he then pulls over to the box.  
“Should I intervene? I feel like I should intervene,” Cam mulls, her brow furrowing.  
“Just relax, it’s summer,” Arastoo comforts, giving her one of those soft, happy smiles that made her want to melt. Hodgins was removing a large metal object with many hoses and pipes from the box.  
“May I present,” he begins, “The Staccato Summer Sprinkler! Named after my beloved son,” he added, throwing an arm out in Michael’s direction. Michael and Christine both cheered. Angela gives a heavy sigh and downs the rest of her martini. Booth stands and made his way over to Cam and Arastoo.  
“He had Christine over to play in that thing last weekend,” the FBI agent informs the pathologist. “It’s… not your average garden sprinkler.”  
“I don’t think anything Hodgins builds could be considered average,” Arastoo muses.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, if you have a swimsuit, I would suggest putting it on,” continues Hodgins. “Because things,” he flips a switch. “Are about to get,” he twists a knob. “Real.” With that, he presses a button and rolls away. Water goes everywhere. Christine and Michael squeal with delight and dash into the spray. The archeology staff cower under their shelter, looking seconds away from packing up and leaving. Booth was dragging Brennan into the spray, both of them having stripped to bathing suits- cargo shorts for Booth, a tasteful navy one-piece for Brennan. They were enjoying it, yes, but Hodgins had not properly calculated the range of the so-called ‘sprinkler’. Cam and Arastoo were also drenched, despite the fact that neither of them had moved from their blanket at least four yards away from the object. Cam sighs and looks around at the gathering, where the rest of the scientists were admitting defeat, either by leaving or joining in.   
“We really need to establish some rules for these things,” she sighs.   
Arastoo stands and pulls her to her feet. She realizes he’s already removed his shirt and gives a sigh of defeat, removing her sundress to reveal a gray swimsuit with a pattern of cream-colored roses. They join the rest of their team in the sprinkler, which has driven the Art Restoration crew away entirely and is quickly creating puddles under their feet. Aubrey and Jessica start a game of tag as Hodgins spins Angela around in his wheelchair. Cam is leaning contentedly against Arastoo when Michelle runs by and tags her on the shoulder. “You’re it!” She calls to her mother.  
Cam laughs good-naturedly and takes off after Booth, who just so happened to be in her line of sight when she started running. “Not for long,” she retorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By eight, the light is leaving the sky, the children are tiring, and the water from the sprinkler is giving everyone a bit of a chill. Cam tells Hodgins that it’s probably time to start packing up, and he agrees easily. As the entomologist turns off his sprinkler and gathers his family, Cam accepts Arastoo’s jacket and stands, surveying the grassy garden. She watches as the Jeffersonian staff pack up and leave, and when the pathologist is satisfied that the only trace of their presence is flattened grass and muddy puddles, she takes her fiance’s hand and heads off to the car. Arastoo and Cam arrive at their apartment- previously hers, but it had suited their purposes better for Arastoo to move in- and fall onto the bed. Cam knows, logically, that she’s been running around in the sun for the past few hours, but she honestly didn’t expect to be this exhausted. Before she can fall completely asleep, she pulls out her phone to make a note. 

‘Jeffersonian Summer Picnic’ she types. ‘Rules and Regulations’.  
1\. Dr. Hodgins is not allowed to design the sprinkler system.  
Satisfied, she rolls over, wraps an arm around Arastoo, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm leaving soon for a three-week vacation with minimal wifi, so I probably will not update this until July. If everything goes super well, you might get a chapter after this, but no promises, sorry :(


End file.
